The Beggining Memories
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: Fic conmemorativo del nacimiento de Saga y Kanon de Géminis. Un pequeño regalo de mi parte.


**N/A:** Escribí este fic en mayo de 2008 para "celebrar" de alguna manera el nacimiento de los gemelos de Géminis. Fue cosa de insipiración de una tarde al volver de clase, pensando en que le debía un fic a una amiga. Lo que en principio tenía que ser un drabble sobre Blood+ acabó siendo un regalo de cumpleaños para Saga y Kanon (XP). Lo sé... mi cabeza funciona de maneras extrañas.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario o lo que sea... haced click al botón de "review" (no duele y a mí me hace un poquito más feliz ^.^)

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya y todo producto relacionado son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aque asociado al proyecto. Me dedico a escribir fics sin ánimo de lucro y con la simple pretensión de darle salida a lo que mi mente maquina. No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes, tan solo son míos la idea del fic y los personajes de la Madre y la Abuela. Cualquier parecido con personas y/o situaciones reales es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**THE BEGGINING MEMORIES ~~**

Sólo un poco más… Un poco más…

Llovía con fuerza, con saña, como si alguien quisiera ahogarla ahora que ella estaba corriendo campo a través con suma dificultad, sujetándose con dolor el vientre al notar las señales que indicaban que ya había llegado el momento.

"Todavía no, por favor. Todavía no…", murmuraba para sí misma, acariciándose el abdomen con ternura.

Un extraño y repentino antojo la había llevado a abandonar su cabaña para bajar al pueblo a comprar algo que fuera extremadamente dulce y, sin escuchar a su abuela advertirle sobre la amenaza de tormenta, tomó algo de abrigo y emprendió su camino. Ni bien hubo salido del pueblo con su premio en la mano, una terrible tormenta estalló y una cortina de agua comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre ella.

De eso hacía ya casi media hora, y el viaje amenazaba con durar todavía mucho antes de que ella consiguiera alcanzar su destino. El suelo fangoso, sus ropas mojadas, el ruido del agua cayendo en tromba y el agudo dolor que sentía en el bajo vientre y en los riñones no ayudaban en nada. Con esfuerzo consiguió alcanzar a esconderse bajo un saliente de piedra que formaba un improvisado refugio bajo la lluvia, pero que no le servía de mucho cuando ella necesitaba ayuda con algo más urgente. Sintió algo cálido resbalando por sus muslos y, al palpar con cuidado la zona, advirtió que la consistencia y la temperatura eran extrañas para tratarse de agua de lluvia. Otra punzada de dolor le dio la pista final sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y nació en ella el apremiante deseo de encontrarse a salvo en la cabaña, tumbada en su cama, para poder darle así a su bebé un poco de seguridad.

Sacando fuerzas de donde pensaba que no quedaban, emprendió de nuevo el camino con ímpetu y la decisión de no parar ante nada ni nadie. Llegó a la cabaña en poco tiempo, donde su abuela la esperaba al borde del colapso nervioso, pero que reaccionó inmediatamente en cuanto ella le explicó la situación en la que llegaba.

Tumbada en la cama, ya con ropa seca y abrigada bajo mantas y toallas para que su cuerpo se secara y recuperara el calor, se daba cuenta de que el dolor era ahora insoportable. La tensión y los nervios de querer llegar a la cabaña le habían servido de anestésico porque, ahora que ya no se preocupaba por nada más, los accesos dolorosos eran como puñaladas que le desgarraran las entrañas. Cansada de reprimir el dolor, lanzó al viento un alarido de fiera malherida que sirvió al menos para desahogar su malestar.

"Tranquila, mi pequeña, todo va a salir bien", le murmuraba la abuela refrescándole la frente con un paño húmedo.

"Duele mucho", gimoteó ella retorciéndose en la cama.

"Lo sé, mi vida", dijo la abuela con el corazón doliendo como nunca. "Yo he traído ocho hijos al mundo y sigo viva, así que tú no vas a ser menos. Tu bebé tendrá una mamá fuerte y valiente que le contará que nació una noche de tormenta"

"No podré soportarlo mucho más", replicó ella contrayendo la cara en una terrible mueca cuando otra contracción la atacó.

Ese estado se alargó por horas interminables en las que tuvo que soportar accesos de dolor que la dejaban al borde del desmayo, para luego quedar en un agradable sopor que la engañaba con su falsa ilusión de paz.

Entonces empezó todo.

Con un potente alarido, y recostada ahora sobre mullidos almohadones, se sujetó las piernas como su abuela le había indicado y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Paró a tomar aire y, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, continuó empujando. Una vez más. Y otra. Y otra más. Así hasta que sintió como la terrible presión desaparecía y, tras una palmada, se oía un desesperado llanto. La sonrisa que mostraba no era comparable a la dicha que sentía por saber a su bebé sano y salvo en brazos de su comadrona.

"Mi bebé…", murmuró estirando los brazos para que su abuela le tendiera el pequeño cuerpo.

Y, cuando lo tuvo contra su pecho, supo que todo había merecido la pena con tal de disfrutar de ese incomparable momento. Esa pequeña cosita, que había crecido dentro de su vientre, ahora estaba acurrucadita contra ella, moviendo con desatino sus manitas buscando algo de calor. Le acarició con ternura la cabecita, besando su arrugada frente con inmenso amor.

"Saga…", musitó como si fuera un secreto sólo para ellos dos. "Mi pequeño Saga…"

Pero la paz del momento no duró mucho porque, al presionarle con cuidado el vientre, la abuela advirtió algo.

"Viene otro, mi niña. Prepárate"

El gesto de confusión de la madre tuvo que ser reemplazado de inmediato por uno de dolor al sentir una nueva contracción que avisaba que las palabras de su abuela eran tan ciertas como amenazadoras.

Dejó a su bebé recostado pero seguro contra su pecho y volvió a colocarse en la postura que su abuela le indicara. Y, como si el pequeño ser que dormitaba sobre ella deseara reunirse con el compañero que había quedado dentro de su mamá, comenzó a gimotear desconsoladamente. Tras unos interminables minutos, un segundo bebé estaba bajo el atento cuidado de la improvisada comadrona, que lo limpiaba y se aseguraba de que estuviera bien. Al tendérselo a la madre, un fogonazo de dolor se instaló en su pecho. Su nieta, abrazada con ternura a su bebé, respiraba tan débilmente que parecía estar a punto de dejar de hacerlo. Se acercó con premura hasta ella, acomodando al primer bebé para dejarle sitio a su hermanito y que así su mamá pudiera abrazarlos a los dos.

"Bebés…", musitó la debilitada mujer.

"Si, cariño", dijo la abuela con emocionada voz. "Son dos varoncitos y están fuertes y sanos"

"Saga y Kanon", dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarlos a los dos sobre su pecho.

Los dos pequeños, como si hubieran escuchado las palabras de su madre, abrieron con dificultad los ojitos, se miraron, y posaron sus manitas una sobre la otra en una suerte de abrazo. Y, al querer la abuela tomar a uno en brazos para llevarlo a la cuna y que la mamá pudiera descansar, el otro comenzó a llorar amargamente por la falta de su hermanito. Viendo que no debía separarlos, lo devolvió a su sitio con cuidado y los arropó con una colcha limpia.

A la mañana siguiente, la abuela encontraría a una sonriente mamá mirando como, sobre su pecho, sus dos pequeñines se tomaban de las manos y parecían sonreír.


End file.
